Digital subscriber line (DSL) technology provides faster data service over existing twisted pair wiring. Implementation of DSL technology requires a communications server that may operate as an interface between the individual DSL subscribers and the Internet Protocol (IP) network.
Advances in communications technology provide methods for making DSL servers that are less expensive and more powerful. For example, data multiplexing may be implemented within the communications server to reduce the number of components on associated circuit boards. Reducing the number of components reduces the cost of manufacturing the server and frees circuit board space. The circuit board space made available may be used to add more capabilities to the communications server. However, data multiplexing may also adversely affect the ability to control data flow within the communications server. This lack of flow control may cause data overflow at buffers associated with the communications server.